The invention relates to a pipe section running along a curve, intended for use in a muffler, comprising two hollow-formed moulded parts which are mirror-symmetrical in relation to the radial plane of the curve and which have connected thereto a flat outside edge running in the radial plane along the outside of the curve, which flat outside edges are placed on each other so that the moulded parts together form the pipe section.
Such pipe sections are known per se. A practical embodiment can be seen in FIG. 2 of FR-2,599,082. In this case the hollow space inside the mirror-symmetrical hollow-formed moulded parts is shut off by a flat sheet situated at right angles to the radial plane and having two round apertures in which the connecting pipe sections can be fitted.
Another practical embodiment is shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,873. In the case of this embodiment, each of the moulded parts is provided with a flat inside edge running in the radial plane along the inside of the curve. Both the inside edges and the outside edges are fastened to each other, with the advantage that the hollow-formed moulded parts form two round apertures on the ends of the pipe section, in which apertures directly connecting pipe sections can be fitted.
In the field of mufflers there are constant efforts to raise overall sound absorption to the highest possible level. On the one hand, ever-increasing standards are being set for mufflers, on account of environmental considerations, while, on the other hand, many car owners also find a "quiet" car very comfortable.